


Hi Into His

by 1drabbithole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drawing, First Time, M/M, Marking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1drabbithole/pseuds/1drabbithole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to draw on Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Into His

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this prompt](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6347.html?thread=6099147#t6099147). Based on fictionalized portrayals of real people.  No harm intended.

Harry didn’t tell Louis he wanted to get a tattoo. Louis had kind of made this face a couple months ago when Zayn had gotten that thing on his forearm. And he called it “clipart.” Since then Harry had felt like he needed to keep his excitement about getting one under wraps. And it was like torture to keep his mouth shut around Lou; he usually told him everything. He had wanted Lou to help him come up with a cool design.

It didn’t help that Louis leaned over on the tour bus and started doodling on Harry’s palm with his pen while they drove between cities. The black lines traced out random spirals, and Lou’s fingers cradled the back of Harry’s hand while he drew. Harry leaned his head back on the headrest and watched Lou bite at the corner of his lip.

“Just don’t draw dicks on me,” Harry said softly.

Louis looked mischievous. He shrugged. “It’s not permanent ink.” Then he drew a dick.

Harry tackled him, laughing and wrestling the pen away from him when they thudded onto the floor in a squirming, smiling heap. Lou pouted out his lower lip, but his eyes were smiling. Harry gave the pen back. Lou kissed his cheek.

A few days later, Harry woke up to Lou drawing on the inside of his bicep.

“Seriously, mate, no dicks. It’s gonna show under my shirt.”

Lou leaned in close and whispered, “I want it to show.”

Harry stopped breathing until Lou climbed out of his bunk again, looking back over his shoulder with a unreadable smile as he crawled into his own bunk across the aisle. Harry scrambled to the toilet and held his arm up to see in the mirror. There was a red star drawn there. Harry slowly traced his fingertip over the outline and blushed. It didn’t wash all the way off for a week. Lou kept touching him on that arm, or at least it seemed that way.

Harry had fancied Lou from the day they’d met. They’d fallen into this easy friendship that wasn’t just a friendship. At least not on Harry’s side. He loved it when Lou would put a finger through his beltloop to drag him closer during a photoshoot. Or when he’d push a stray curl of Harry’s hair into the right spot and give a satisfied smile. Harry was just never 100% sure if Lou wanted more than what they had.

****

Then Leeds happened. After a long day of absolutely stellar music, they’d crawled into the tent they’d borrowed from Harry’s stepdad.

“That was ace!” Harry grinned from ear to ear as he stripped off his kit, trying to keep his muddy boots off their sleeping bags.

Louis was strangely quiet. Harry expected him to be bouncing around the tent with the adrenaline of the day they’d just had. Harry finished pulling his t-shirt over his head just to be met with Lou’s face.

“Haz,” Louis breathed. The gentle warmth of his exhale brushed against Harry’s cheek. Louis put a hand on Harry’s knee and Harry’s stomach lurched with excitement. “Um... thanks, yeah? For coming here. With me.”

Harry realized he probably had a shocked expression on his face when Lou pulled his hand back. Lou dropped his eyes. He pushed off his Wellingtons and lined them up neatly in the corner of the tent.

“No, wait,” Harry croaked.

Lou looked up.

“I mean...” Harry was too scared to say the next part in case he was reading the signs wrong. What the hell did Harry Styles know about reading signs? He had been a 16 year old virgin and now he was suddenly famous. Girls (and a few boys) threw themselves at him daily. It’s not like he had to figure out when someone was giving him a sign. Harry looked down at his lap. He suddenly felt really shirtless.

Lou dug in his pocket, pulling out the pen he always kept there. “The Temper Trap show was the best, yeah?” He scooted over next to Harry and grabbed his arm... the same arm.

“Yeah,” Harry said, his voice cracking a bit as the tip of Lou’s pen started marking his skin. He sang, “A dream, a laugh, a kiss--”

Louis drew a tiny heart on the inside of Harry’s forearm. Harry felt like he was wearing that shocked expression again. The words of the song caught in his throat. He could hear his heart beating like a drum, blood rushing to color his cheeks and ears. Lou leaned down and kissed the pen mark.

In the morning, Harry was still wearing a dazed smile when Lou wrote the lyrics to that song on his arm, singing as he did it. The ink wrapped around and around Harry’s upper arm.

“That tickles,” Harry said, squirming.

“Keep still, you,” Louis said, straddling Harry and pinning him in place. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Harry stilled and gazed up at the bloke he’d just snogged all night... at his best friend who had sucked a hickey onto Harry’s hip, just above the elastic of his boxers. Harry sighed contentedly and let Louis draw on him. Louis looked content too.

Lou drawing on Harry became a regular thing. It was always hidden, and Lou would draw something new when the old one had washed off. Once he drew a whole bunch of stick people marching up Harry’s ribs all the while telling some mad story about running away from a mob of their fans that had turned into zombies.

“Stop laughing, Hazza,” Louis teased. “The zombies are all wonky because you’re moving around too much.”

****

They were inseparable. Even weekends back at home with their families were too long. They’d spend the whole time on their phones with each other. Lou would sometimes draw on his own arm and then text Harry a picture of it.

On a Sunday night after an endless weekend apart, Louis came crashing through the front door of their flat.

“Harry? Hazza! Are you here?”

“You know I’m here. You just texted me 10 minutes ago,” he called from the couch.

Lou slid his beanie off (actually Harry’s) and chucked it on the floor before climbing onto Harry’s lap. Lou’s cold hands cupped Harry’s face. His tongue pushed past Harry’s lips and Harry just melted under him.

“Hi,” Harry panted when Lou finally let him up for air.

Louis responded by writing the word “Hi” in that special spot on Harry’s arm. Then he said it out loud. “Hi. I missed you.”

Harry beamed. “Me too.”

Louis tucked his pen behind his ear. Then he combed his fingers through Harry’s hair, pulling his head back gently. “Hi,” Louis smiled again.

“Hi,” Harry smiled.

Their lips were touching as they spoke their quiet words. Harry’s skin buzzed with every brush of Lou’s mouth across his. Harry reached between them and unzipped Lou’s jacket. Lou wiggled and Harry tugged at it until it fell on the floor with their beanie. They laughed, still holding their lips together. Lou grabbed the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Harry reciprocated.

Louis turned and fell backward onto the couch, pulling Harry on top of him.

“Hi,” Louis whispered. His warm breath tasted of coffee when Harry kissed him.

After Leeds, they’d done _a lot_ more than snog. Every time they were alone in their flat, all Harry could think about was touching him. Lou kept Harry’s reckless excitement in check though, taking things really slowly. _Agonizingly_ slowly if Harry was going to have to describe it. Harry felt perpetually turned on because Lou was making him wait until he thought Harry was really ready. It was a good thing he did that too, since Harry tensed up with nervousness the first time Louis’ fingers brushed against his arsehole. He’d taken Harry’s hand and guided it to his own hole, saying, “That’s it, love. Gently.” Harry wasn’t sure the soft pressure of his fingertip would do much, but Louis came hard with Harry’s name on his lips. Harry was exhilarated with the sight of Louis twitching next to him on the bed with a broad smile across his lips. He kept whispering Harry’s name over and over again. Harry didn’t think he’d ever been more turned on in his life. When Lou returned his fingers to brush over Harry’s hole, Harry was far less nervous and it felt wickedly good.

They worked up to fingers and tongues. Harry wanted more. He would shift his hips to grind against Louis’ cock, but Lou would just smile and suck him off instead. Harry wasn’t complaining, but the build-up was making him go insane. Tonight, he _knew_ he was ready.

Lou pushed Harry’s trousers down and squirmed out of his own so they were laying skin-to-skin.

“Hi,” Harry said once more.

Crinkles formed at the corners of Louis’ eyes as he smiled. “Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you... um, want to?”

Harry pushed up so his face was a few inches away from Lou’s. “Serious?”

Louis nodded. Harry stood, grabbing Lou’s wrist and dragging him to his bedroom.

“How... I mean, should I, like, be...”

“Shhh,” Lou said, stroking Harry’s cheeks and pressing him down onto his back. When Lou’s lubed finger pressed into Harry, the slickness sent a surge of pleasure right to the tip of Harry’s cock.

“Come on, Lou,” Harry said impatiently. He moaned when Lou slid another finger inside. Harry slowly stroked himself, trying not to come all over himself before it was Lou fucking into him.

Harry felt the stretch of Lou’s third finger. His breath stuttered.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m definitely ok,” Harry panted. “Definitely ok. Just hurry up before I can’t wait any longer.”

Louis laughed. “Ok, hold your horses.”

He positioned himself between Harry’s knees, leaning over to lay a soft kiss to the “Hi” written on Harry’s arm. Harry felt his arse clench and relax, spasming at Lou’s touch. Then Lou was pressing slowly into him.

“Oh, fuck, Hazza,” Lou gasped.

Harry stroked his cock and nodded at Lou. Less than a minute later, both of them were coming.

“We’ll work on that,” Lou laughed.

“Rehearsals. I can deal with rehearsals.”

Lou nuzzled against Harry’s arm and they slept.

In the morning, Harry pushed a cup of tea across the counter to Lou and blurted, “I want to get a tattoo.”

Louis looked surprised. “Ok. Why are you cringing?”

“Because you don’t like them... right?”

“Can’t a bloke change his mind a little?” Louis leaned over the counter and kissed Harry. “What kind of thing are you talking about exactly.” He couldn’t hide all of the concern from his face.

****

Louis fucked Harry like he really meant it after he got the star inked onto his arm. After he got the lyrics too. But it was the “Hi” that made Lou’s eyes go all watery.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Harry said, smoothing his thumbs along Louis’ cheekbones. “Is it that bad?”

Louis laughed, pushing a few tears from the corners of his eyes. “It is a little cheesy, mate,” Louis teased. He linked his fingers with Harry’s and led him to their bedroom.

****

The pen-on-skin drawing never stopped. Smiley faces, hearts, spirals... sometimes dicks. Louis liked to bring a damp cloth to wash Harry up after they fucked and a pen to mark his territory. Harry loved every moment of it.

The tears prickled in his eyes, though, when he saw Lou write the letter S after “Hi.” Lou looked up expectantly. Harry rubbed across his eyelashes with the back of his hand and nodded.


End file.
